Las espinas de la rosa roja
by darisu-chan
Summary: Todas las rosas tienen sus espinas


No soy dueña de blood +

Nota: este es un fic hermano del de Las espinas de la rosa azul. Lo hice porque yo siento que Saya también odia muchas cosas que no dice. También agregue un leve toque de SayaXHaji, casi no se nota pero ahí está.

P.D. Lo acontecido en este fic ocurre en el mismo tiempo que el de Las espinas de la rosa azul

Las espinas de la rosa roja

Saya regresaba al departamento de Red Shield después de que Haji la rescatará de Solomon (episodio 43). Estaba tan enojada, Solomon se la lleva sin su permiso, insulta a Haji y luego le dice que su hermana está embarazada de su hermano al que violó. Definitivamente ese no había sido su día.

_¡Maldita Diva! _Saya maldijo en voz baja mientras se vestía. Luego tenía que llegar el _oportuno _de Kai para querer hablar con ella sobre lo de Riku y Diva.

_¡Eso ya lo se! _gritó Saya muy enfadada.

_¡Pues yo no lo sabía! _Kai le respondió a gritos.

Saya estaba tan de mal humor que le cerró la puerta en la cara, lo que hizo que Kai se enojará aún más y este, en su furia, le empezó a decir maldiciones al pobre de Haji, pero Haji, como siempre, lo único que hizo fue callar.

Saya al escuchar que su caballero no se defendía ante los insultos de su hermano la hizo enojar aún más. Mas no le quería gritar a Haji, así que decidió optar por otra forma para desaguarse, escribir siempre le había funcionado, siempre lo hacía en el zoológico, ahora era el momento justo para volver a escribir.

Saya tomó la laptop y empezó a escribir dejándose llevar por la inspiración misma que la llenaba en aquel momento.

Si, yo soy una reina, una reina sin trono o reino, en parte es mi culpa por despreciar a los de mi propia especie, pero sigo siéndolo.

Mi vida tiene espinas como la de cualquier otra rosa, unas me molestan más que otras, unas casi no se sienten, pero siguen ahí.

Comenzaré con Kai, es mi hermano, se que lo quiero, pero eso no le quita lo molesto que resulta, sobretodo cuando trata de interferir en lo que él sabe que no puede ayudar. En muchos casos resulta un estorbo. También es un tonto por lo que me dice, sin tomar en cuenta que, aunque quiróptero, también tengo sentimientos.

Luego está Solomon, siempre jurando amarme con todo el corazón y al final siempre saca al tema a mi hermana. Además de que se cree que es perfecto, un dios. Cree que por ser guapo me iré con él sin pensarlo. Además es un irresponsable por querer a toda costa cumplir sus deseos sin importarle los demás, ni siquiera su propia reina.

El fantasma, lo que me saca de quicio sobre él, es que siempre confunde el amor con sus deseos interiores, los cuales no puedo definir. Me molesta que siempre quiera revivir aquella trágica noche en Vietnam, la que quisiera olvidar.

Sigue David, me molesta que me hable como si yo fuera un arma, casi siempre pienso que lo único que le importa es que acabe con Diva, y luego deshacerse de mí. Me choca cuando dice que YO soy la última esperanza, como si insinuara que voy a renunciar a la labor que yo misma me impuse, que poco me conoce.

Sigue Amshel, a él lo odio demasiado, es un traidor, fue él quién le lleno la cabeza a Diva de ideas sádicas, por su culpa Joel murió, por su culpa mucha gente se está convirtiendo en quirópteros. Los odio a él y al resto de los caballeros de Diva.

Haji... Haji en realidad no es una espina en mi vida, lo único que me molesta de él es que no se pueda defender con palabras o que no exprese lo que siente. Yo se que él me ama, pero no es capaz de decirlo y pensándolo bien yo tampoco.

Diva, ella es de las más grandes y molestas. Odio cuándo se ríe despreocupadamente, odio que sólo le importa ella y sus caprichos. Odio que siempre hace lo que el maldito de Amshel le ordena, odio que quiera lo que no es suyo. Me molesta aún más cuando me dice _querida hermana _como si me quisiera.

Pero la más grande espina de mi vida soy yo misma. Fui yo la que dejó en libertada a Diva, fui yo la que les quitó la humanidad y libertad a Haji y Riku, fui yo la que le arruinó la vida a Kai. Por mi culpa Joel, mi papá, Riku, el padre de David y muchos otros más están muertos o son quirópteros. Soy yo la que lastima a Haji por la promesa que hicimos. Por mi culpa mucha gente perdió a su familia. Por mi simple existencia todos los que me rodean sufren y he sido incapaz de detener a los de mi especie.

Lo único que me queda es terminar mi tarea y poder morir en paz.

_Saya, ¿estás bien? _Haji preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta, la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

_Sí, si quieres pasa._

_Si ese es tu deseo._

Haji entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se encontró con Saya llorando. Automáticamente la abrazó y le besó la cabeza.

Saya, mientras tanto, pensaba: _Definitivamente él no es una espina, sino el jardinero que la corta._

Espero que les halla gustado. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el otro fic, arigato!


End file.
